sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Brigid Paxton
Name: '''Brigid Paxton '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''16 '''Grade: '''11 '''School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Track, jogging, television, script writing, cooking. Appearance: Brigid Paxton stands at 5'11" and weighs around 140 pounds. She has a thin, toned body, her Caucasian skin lightly tanned from her time in track team. She has flat dark brown hair that falls just past her shoulders and is always tied back in a ponytail or braid. Her bangs are trimmed above her thick brown eyebrows. She has small almond-shaped brown eyes, a small nose, and a pointed chin on her oval shaped face. Brigid is said to look similar to her American father as a result, as he had similar hair and eyes. Brigid's family doesn't have a whole lot of money, so her clothing is fairly simple clothing she can get cheap. She almost always wears an old black wool coat, with a simple t-shirt and pants with it. Her Announcement Day outfit consists of her signature coat, along with a gray t-shirt, brown pants, and black sneakers. Biography: Brigid Aislinn Paxton is the only child of British-American Lance Paxton and Irish-American Shannon O'Shaughnessy. They met while serving their first compulsory military service together. They married when they finished their service. They moved in to a small apartment in a lower income area of Milwaukee. Lance was a high school dropout who worked as an auto mechanic before taking his service, while Shannon went straight from high school to the military. A few years after they married, Lance was called for his second service. It wasn't until after he left that Shannon discovered she was pregnant. She gave birth to Brigid, and waited for Lance to return home to see his daughter. He never did. In his second year of service, Lance was killed in combat, leaving Shannon alone to raise Brigid. Shannon was devastated, but had to stay strong for her two year old daughter. Brigid's early life was tough. Shannon had no education beyond a high school diploma, and works two part time waiting jobs. This meant that Brigid was left in the care of a family friend whenever Shannon had to work, as Shannon had no immediate family, only a few friends who could occasionally help her out. Living in a poor area of Milwaukee, Brigid never had a whole lot in her life. Most of her clothing was from thrift stores, and there was little extra money that didn't go towards bills and rent. The one real luxury in their home was an old television set Shannon got for cheap. Brigid would watch TV to pass the time, and soon became interested in the medium. She began by watching cartoons and other child oriented shows, but soon began to move up to sitcoms and serial dramas, soap operas being her favorites. She became really attached to television, and wanted to learn more about the subject. As she got older, she began to research more on the field, learning how a show is made and the various aspects of it. This inspired Brigid to find a job in television, possibly as a writer or director. She began to write a lot as a result, and spends some of her free time writing fake TV shows. Her earlier work wasn't that good, but her work began to improve the more she learned about television and the more she practiced. Brigid is a descendant of Irish immigrants, her great-grandparents arriving in the nation before the purge. Her mother wanted Brigid to know about her heritage, as she had when she was a girl. Shannon doesn't like the xenophobic attitudes of America, and feels that learning about another culture could help Brigid develop her own character and beliefs. She taught Brigid about Ireland, how to cook traditional Irish food, and even a bit of Gaelic. Shannon doesn't want Brigid to forget about her roots, so she tries to pass these cultural practices to her as her parents passed to her. In school, Brigid is a very quiet and reserved girl. She feels it would be better to be a good student and avoid conflict, as she feels she needs to be more focused on her future. This has led to some students believing her to be a bit arrogant, which led to the nickname "Frigid Brigid". She doesn't actually believe herself to be better than other students, she just prefers to stay out of everyone's way. Brigid prefers to avoid meaner students at all costs, although she has trouble standing up for herself at times. If anyone tries to harass her, she usually tries to get away from them as soon as she can. She would much rather focus on her studies than her social reputation, so she tries to not get caught up in any conflict with other students. Starting in high school, Brigid found that her school would try to steer the students to a sport. She had always enjoyed running from a young age, so she got involved in track. She's been in track team all through high school, practicing after school and during the weekends. Her mother is glad that Brigid has a hobby that gives her something to do outside of home. Track has also allowed Brigid to make a few friends, some of whom Brigid considers to be close with. Brigid's home life is comfortable. Brigid is very close to her mother, sharing her issues with her. Due to Shannon's fluctuating job hours, Brigid has learned to take care of her home. Early on, her mother taught her how to clean and cook to take care of a house. Brigid loves cooking, and tends to make most of her own meals. Brigid never got to meet her father, and at times really wishes he was around. Her mother tells her a lot about Lance, and Brigid keeps a photo of her dad near her bed at night. Brigid at times wishes her family was more like the families on television, who live comfortably and have plenty of people to rely on. Brigid hopes to make her own family someday and give back to her mother. Brigid is a very well behaved student. She studies really hard in hopes of getting a college scholarship. She does well in most of her classes, although she feels she could do better in Math and Science, as her grades there are not as good as her grades in English and History. As soon as she was old enough, she got a job to help bring extra money to her home. She began working at a local video store on weekends, something she does without too many complaints. Although she doesn't have too many friends, Brigid is kind to anyone who shows her kindness. She mostly spends time with other kids from the track team or kids with interests in writing or television. Advantages: '''Brigid is in shape from track team, being able to run fast and have good cardio control. She's also a quiet individual who can fly under the radar. '''Disadvantages: Brigid has very few friends or people who really know her, making it difficult for her to find any allies. Some of her classmates think that she is a bit arrogant, which could make some of her classmates want to avoid her based on her school reputation. She also has issues standing up for herself and is likely to have issues if forced to face an opponent. Designated Number: Female Student #1 ---- Designated Weapon:'''Box of Wheaties, Breakfast of Champions Cereal '''Conclusion: With such a lonesome background, and a draw like that, it's fortunate for F01 that she's good at running. Just remember the adage; you can run, but you can't hide. The above biography is as written by Laurels. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Dylan Walker Collected Weapons: Box of Wheaties, Breakfast of Champions Cereal (assigned weapon) Allies: Nancy Morris Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: '''Brigid's time in The Program V2 began when she woke up on the Mountain Track. After searching her bag, she began to move down the path. As she walked along, she stepped on a loose part of the path and nearly fell to her death. This caused her to panic and start crying. Alexander Bonham appeared and called her out on her behavior. He then walked around her and made his way down the path. Brigid followed after him, but lost him when she got off the path. She went off into the woods in hopes of finding a place to hide. Brigid next appeared at the Meandering Stream. Her plan was to climb a tree and hide in it for as long as she could. Before she could, she noticed a group near the stream, composed of Nancy Morris, Stella Barnes, and Lenny Osborne. Hearing the crass conversation of Lenny and Stella, Brigid wanted to get out of there. She noticed that Nancy was reacting similarly, so Brigid whispered for Nancy to run away with her. However, Lenny noticed her and shouted at her. Brigid panicked, and she and Nancy fled the stream. Sometime after, Brigid and Nancy agreed to travel together and look for some friends and allies they could team up with. They wandered through The Pine Stands until they noticed a figure in a small clearing. Nancy recognized the girl as her friend Emily Barnes and walked up to her, asking Brigid to stay behind in case Emily was playing. Brigid waited behind and saw that Emily wasn't playing. They were also joined by Stephanie Moon. Seeing that Emily and Stephanie weren't threats, Brigid made herself known to them. However, Dylan Walker was in the area as well. After a rough day, Dylan saw Brigid's bag and decided to steal it without Brigid resisting. She ran up to Brigid and hit her over the head with a rock. Brigid fell to the ground and tried to run, but Dylan pinned her down and proceeded to hit her with the rock until Brigid finally died from blunt force trauma. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''The luck of the Irish couldn't save Frigid Brigid in this game. She should count herself lucky that she got out of the game so quickly. '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Brigid's name and appearance were taken from an unpublished Battle Royale fic Laurels wrote. Coincedentally, that fic was set in a mountainous area in a militaristic area. Brigid's character in the fic also had an alliance with the Louisa Bloom of the story. However, the fic version was named Bridget and she was not Female/Girl #1, but Girl #17. *Brigid was Female Student #1, was the first character rolled, and was the first character to die. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Brigid, in chronological order. Sandbox *Beaten, Whipped, and Stirred *I Guess You Could Call Him a Spokes-Man Program V2 *A Cereal Cliffhanger *Wash Away *Listenlistenlisten! Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brigid Paxton. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters Category:The Program